the four Kings
by camelot4eva
Summary: everyone gets ready for the arrival of the four Kings. M/M and some A/G. Enjoy.


**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

Hearing his drapes open, Arthur opened his eyes and instead of seeing the usual blue eyes and the idiotic grin, he saw brown eyes, a warm smile and tight brown ringlets. "Morning my Prince."

"Morning Guinevere. Where's Merlin?"

"Why? Do you prefer him to wake you instead?"

"Of course I don't. Where is he?"

"He's still in bed." Not a total lie, Gwen thought.

"You're a terrible liar Guinevere."

"No I'm not. He is in bed." Arthur got out of his bed and dressed quickly. "Three guesses who's." he said walking out of his chambers causing Gwen to follow.

"Arthur, don't disturb them."

"Why not? Look Guinevere I don't mind him spending nights with her, the more nights he spends with her the better because one; whilst he's with Morgana, you're with me. And two; after he spends a night with her he actually manages to do all of his jobs proper and quick just so he can get back to her. But when it's the night before four Kings will be arriving to sign a peace treaty, that's just asking for trouble."

"But they won't be here yet will they?"

"They won't be here until late this afternoon which means servants will be in all the rooms getting them clean so it's all perfect for when the four Kings come, because they will be here for about four days."

"I don't think that they would be doing anything because Morgana has had some really bad nights recently, he's probably there just to look after her."

Reaching Morgana's chambers first Arthur walked in only to walk back out again. Putting his arms out, he stopped Gwen who was about to go into Morgana's chambers. "I wouldn't Guinevere."

"Are they asleep?"

"No they are not. You would think that after being up all night that they would be too tired to be doing what I've just walked in on. Ugh." Arthur shuddered.

"Oh my."

"You'd have thought that they'd lock the door or something. You stay here and keep knocking on the door until they are decent enough to open the door, when they do, tell Merlin that my clothes need cleaning for the feast tonight. I'm going to go and see Gaius."

"Why?"

"To see if he has got a potion that I can take that will make me forget what I just saw." he said and shuddered again before walking off.

Merlin ran into Gaius's chambers and straight up to Arthur. "Arthur I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. As soon as I entered her chambers she practically jumped on me-"

"Merlin."

"And, well, I guess we just forgot to lock the door-"

"Merlin."

"But if you want to forget it I know a spell."

"MERLIN."

"What?"

"In the future when you walk in a room to talk to me about you and Morgana or you using your magic, take a quick look around to make sure that it's only me in the room."

"Why? It's alright, there's only you and Gaius in here."

"Wrong. Turn around."

Merlin turned around and saw a woman sat on one of Gaius's benches. "Mother? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Merlin. I just thought that I'd come and visit you. I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you." Merlin walked over to his mother and hugged her. "I've missed you to mother, and as much as I would love for you to stay, there will be a lot of things going off in the next few days."

"Oh I know. Prince Arthur was just telling me about the four Kings that will be visiting."

"That's right, and seeing as I will need you with me most of the time, your mother can have your bed and you will be sleeping in the servants quarters next to my chambers. Won't that be fun?"

"Fun doesn't even come close." Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll go and wash your clothes. You know. The ones you will want for tonight." Just then Merlin felt a smack at the back of his head. "Ow." he said rubbing the back of his head whilst looking at Arthur. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't look at me Merlin. I didn't do it."

"I did." said Hunith. "Prince Arthur may not understand your mumblings but I do."

"Oh I understand them Hunith. I just make him pay later, but, as we have four Kings coming, I'll make you pay once they've gone."

"Stocks?"

"Stocks." Arthur said smiling.

"Sire?" Arthur turned and saw one of his knights in Gaius's doorway. "Yes?"

"The King has asked me to come and tell you that the Kings have arrived early."

"What? They're early? Alright, tell my father I'll be right there."

When the Guard walked away Arthur looked at Merlin. "Go and get my chambers cleaned. You're best to use your magic because you will probably have to show one of the Kings to their chambers before a proper informal and greeting is done in the throne room. Get going."

Arthur was walking out of the throne room after he finished talking to his father about the four Kings when his father called out "and find that idiot manservant of yours, with him being the Princes servant, he will be showing one of the Kings to one of the guest chambers."

"Alright father." Arthur said as he exited the throne room.

Arthur was approaching his chambers when he saw Gwen walk out of a room two doors down from his chambers. "Guinevere?"

"Arthur. I was just looking for Morgana. The four Kings will be here anytime now and she needs to get ready."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin is in my chambers, cleaning, and you're looking for Morgana who can't be found anywhere. They better not be doing anything in my chambers." he said. Pushing both of his chamber doors wide open he saw Merlin stood there with his arms around Morgana's waist whilst her arms were around his neck and they were kissing furiously, not even noticing the bang that Arthur made when he opened his chamber doors. "Not in here you don't." he yelled.

Merlin and Morgana pulled apart. "We were just kissing Arthur." Morgana said, loosening her hold on Merlin, but not letting go. "From the way you two were carrying on, you wouldn't have stopped if you got interrupted."

"We would."

"Liar. Morgana, the Kings are arriving early, so they will be here anytime now. Go with Guinevere and get ready. And you Merlin, you will come with me. You are to escort the first King that arrives to one of the guest chambers on the east side of the castle."

"Right. Sorry Arthur." Merlin said letting go of Morgana who reluctantly let go of Merlin and kissed him before leaving with Gwen.

Walking down the steps of the castle in to the courtyard Arthur and Merlin followed Uther who stood waiting for the first King to arrive who was sat on his horse as it trotted slowly towards Uther with a small army of twelve, also on horses and eight servants who were walking.

Arthur leaned close to Merlin and spoke to him in a low voice so his father would not hear. "From the colours that he and his army are wearing I'd say that this is King Osler, Green and Silver is his colours, you will be escorting him to his chambers. A word of warning though. Do not speak to him unless he speaks to you. Where you just bow your head to me and my father, he will not allow that, he will expect the full bow. Don't even talk to his servants, or even smile at them. King Osler doesn't talk much so he probably not speak to you. He will look at you as if you're nothing, but don't look too much into that. Try not to get on the wrong side of him. I've been told that even on a good day, his mood is worse than my fathers when he's in a bad mood. My father doesn't really like him much."

"Then why does Uther want to sign a peace treaty with him?" Merlin whispered.

"The same reason he wants to sign a peace treaty with Camelot. Big army."

Getting off his horse, King Osler walked up to Uther and shook his hand. "Uther."

"Osler."

"Your journey was well I hope."

"As well as could be expected."

"Good, good." Uther gestured behind him. "You remember my son Arthur? And this is his manservant Merlin; he'll be showing you to your chambers. Merlin. Show King Osler and his knights to their chambers."

Merlin bowed to Uther. "Yes sire."

King Osler gave Merlin the dirtiest look before gesturing him to move forward and lead the way.

After showing King Osler and his knights to their chambers, Merlin headed back to his own chambers and saw Gaius working at his bench. "Where's my mother?"

"She went for a walk, where have you been?"

"Showing King Osler and his knights to the guest chambers on the east side of the castle."

"Well the other three Kings have arrived so you're best to get to Arthur's chambers because you will have to be by his side when he greets all four of them soon."

"Right. I'll get going now. See you later Gaius." turning around, Merlin left.

On the way to Arthur's chambers, Merlin saw his mother coming out of one of the chambers that one of the Kings where staying in. "Mother! What are you doing in there? That's one of the Kings chambers."

"I know that now. I went for a walk, then decided to come and see you. I knew that you would probably be in Arthur's chambers so I asked a servant to direct me and I guess I got a little lost."

"Oh. Well I'll have to talk to you later on mother because I've got to go and help Arthur because I have to be with him when he greets all four Kings."

Hunith smiled "alright love, see you later, although, Gaius said I could tag along with him, so I'll be there when Arthur greets them all."

"Alright mother, see you then."

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to help him get ready for the greeting. "Where have you been? The greeting starts in a minute."

"Sorry I got talking to my mother."

"Well I'm all ready and thanks to you. Late. Come on."

Entering the throne room behind Arthur, Merlin saw the four Kings with their backs to them. But what caught his eye was how nervous his mother looked, putting it down to being in the same room as five Kings, Merlin continued to follow Arthur who moved closer to his father. "Sorry I'm late father."

"That's alright Arthur. You know King Osler." King Osler turned and greeted Arthur.

"This is King Sayre." Arthur stepped forward and greeted him as he turned around.

"This is King Asgard." Asgard turned and greeted Arthur when he moved on from King Sayre.

"And this is King Balinor."

King Balinor turned, but instead of greeting Arthur, his eyes fell on Merlin. "Son."

Merlin frowned "Pardon?"

_I have done it again and left it up in the air. Aren't I evil? He He_

_The sequel will be up in the next few days._

_Review? x _


End file.
